


Waffles 松饼

by asadeseki



Series: 【铁夜魔】托尼的食物 [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Romance, Secret Identity, These two are ridiculous, Tony Stark Has A Heart, You can expect more in the future, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 18:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18708001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asadeseki/pseuds/asadeseki
Summary: “那可是托尼·斯塔克，”尼尔森难以置信地小声叫唤，“要是收到了托尼·斯塔克的预约你觉得我会瞒着你吗？”托尼露出了最令人无法抗拒的微笑，但内心逐渐升起一丝恐慌，“这算是一个惊喜。”





	Waffles 松饼

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jiwa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiwa/gifts).
  * A translation of [Waffles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5560795) by [Jiwa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiwa/pseuds/Jiwa). 



> 为了故事情节需要，作者扭曲了时间线，本文中钢1事件和夜魔侠S1相隔不久。

事后托尼逗留了一会儿（他们绝对没有抱在一起睡觉）。

 

马特给了托尼他的号码。

 

托尼发短信让哈皮来接他，一边瞥了眼马特，他正躺在丝绸床单上，满是性爱后的放纵气息，那么 _ _美丽__ ，托尼胸口暖暖的，双颊发烫。或许是产生了某种新的情感。他迅速低头看手机。

 

“我得出国办事，大约要一周，”他心不在焉地说，“我会给你打电话的。”这句话他说过太多遍，这次是真心的，却感觉很违和。

 

马特点头，“一路平安。”

 

佩珀打来电话，托尼便离开了，没留下一句道别。

 

*

 

计划赶不上变化。

 

托尼被恐怖分子劫持，受尽折磨，直到他假装妥协，允诺帮他们造大规模杀伤性武器。他不知道是否能再见到佩珀。或者哈皮。但大多数时候，他在想马特·默多克。

 

托尼保证过会打电话给他。

 

已经过了三个月。

 

托尼在沙漠中蹒跚，感觉身体要烧起来了，唯一支撑他前行的是，他想要打给马特·默多克，告诉他托尼没有回避他，而是被恐怖分子绑架了。他知道这很可笑，他应该更担忧自己的生死（他确实有），但就是这个念头让他撑到了罗迪如同白骑士般驾着直升机赶来。哈，白……         

                                                     

托尼可能有点精神错乱了。他们把他架起来，空运到最近的医院。

 

等他醒来，第一眼看到的是罗迪递给他一支手机。

 

“哈？”托尼纳闷地问，然后咳了起来。

 

罗迪倒了杯水给他，“小心点。”他最好的朋友叮嘱他。

 

托尼假装瞪了他一眼，“干嘛把你的手机给我？”

 

“你一直在问我要啊，说要打电话，”罗迪有些困惑，“不过你当时已经脑子不清醒了，没告诉我到底想打给谁。”

 

托尼盯着手里的手机，输入了记下很久的号码。他的大拇指正要按下通话键，突然意识到他不能告诉马特真相，因为等他落地美国的瞬间，媒体就会一拥而上争相询问托尼·斯塔克和他的绑架事件。然后他作为“托尼”的秘密身份就完蛋了。马特说过，他是瞎子，但不是傻子。

 

托尼的手指有点痒，他把手机扔出去，响亮地砸到墙上碎成几片。

 

“托尼。”罗迪又用那种语气说道。就像每次贾维斯跟他打小报告说托尼又连续两周不吃不喝待在实验室里一样。

 

托尼瞥了一眼碎片，耸耸肩，“我给你做个更好的新手机。”

 

罗迪无动于衷。

  
   
*

 

计划。赶不上。变化。

 

托尼本来正忙着处理斯塔克工业和奥巴代亚的事情，还要造马克2。他基本没有再去想那个号码。

 

然后他出现在媒体发布会，扔掉了那份保护他秘密身份的讲稿。去他妈的，秘密身份已经过时了。

 

“我就是钢铁侠。”

 

那一刻他决定告诉马特真相。他开着哈皮的车离开了发布会，丢下一个生气的佩珀和一个摸不着头脑的神盾局探员。

 

开到半路，他觉得应该先打个电话，毕竟马特不太可能大白天的还待在家里。然后他想到一个更好的主意。

 

“贾维斯，好伙计，”他说，“给我马特·默多克的坐标。”

 

贾维斯沉默了一秒，“没问题，先生。”

 

虽然这不太可能，但托尼听出了一丝揶揄。

 

*

 

贾维斯告诉他马特开了家律师事务所，“尼尔森&默多克事务所”。

 

托尼略微迟疑了一下便开往地狱厨房，停在几条街以外，戴上墨镜以防被认出来，但完全是白费力气，因为新闻里铺天盖地都是他的照片。

 

还好没有狗仔，只有几个人跟着他。托尼进了大楼，他们便止步于门口，似乎是觉得就算他再怎么有名也不值得跟到楼里。

 

他看了眼门旁边挂的牌子，确认这是对的办公室，没有敲门就走了进去。

 

一男一女正靠着桌子喝咖啡聊天。女人很苗条，有一头草莓金发。根据贾维斯的资料显示，她就是秘书凯伦·佩吉，那个深金色头发的圆脸男子就是富兰克林·“福吉”·尼尔森。

 

托尼走进来的时候，他俩都惊呆了。他关门摘下墨镜，尼尔森吓得喷了一屋子咖啡。

 

托尼挑眉转向女人，“我找马特·默多克。”

 

佩吉看起来不知是兴奋还是害怕，“您有预约吗？”她的声音在发抖。

 

“那可是托尼·斯塔克，”尼尔森难以置信地小声叫唤，“要是收到了托尼·斯塔克的预约你觉得我会瞒着你吗？”

 

托尼露出了最令人无法抗拒的微笑，但内心逐渐升起一丝恐慌，“这算是一个惊喜。”

 

“马特出去了，斯塔克先生……？”佩吉试图保持专业态度，但她看起来还是有点云里雾里，似乎以为她在做梦，这位刚刚上任的超级英雄居然就站在这里，“他很快就会回来，您要喝点什么吗？咖啡？”

 

“不用了，谢谢。”托尼换了只脚支撑重心，不知该留下来等，还是趁现在还来得及赶紧跑路。他确实不知道马特会是什么反应。他瞥了一眼角落的咖啡机，皱了皱鼻子。他见过那种粗制滥造的玩意儿，做出来的咖啡难以下咽。啊，这倒提醒他了，他应该造一套咖啡机。

 

托尼看了眼尼尔森，他的表情在仰慕和烦恼之间不断切换，而佩吉正在疯狂编辑短信。他匆忙决定道，“我还是——”他刚开口就听到身后传来脚步声。

 

门打开了，托尼转身。

 

为什么有人能在生托尼气的时候还那么好看？这不公平，太不公平了。

 

马特皱眉，有那么一瞬间像是在直视托尼，然后他扭头看向左边。

 

“马特！”尼尔森惊呼，托尼觉得他犯了个大错，他应该打个电话的。现在马特的朋友要抢在托尼之前告诉他真相了，“有人要见你！”

 

“我们能找个私密点的地方谈谈吗？”托尼打断了尼尔森。

 

马特歪歪头，“托尼。”他很确定。

 

托尼咽了口水，“嗨。”

 

马特点头走向办公室，“我们可以在办公室谈，福吉没意见吧？”

 

“呃，当然。”尼尔森快要被疑惑折磨疯了。

 

托尼迅速绕过他们，跟着马特走进房间，然后关上门。

 

马特坐在桌子边沿，“你没打给我。”

 

托尼缩了一下，“出了点……意外。”

 

“整整四个月？”马特挑起漂亮的眉毛。操，托尼彻底栽了。

 

“嗯，”托尼说，“同时发生了好几个意外。”

 

“现在你回来了，”马特抱臂问道，“你想干什么呢？”

 

托尼好想敲敲他的反应堆，感觉出问题了，“我……”他开口，又叹气，“听着，我隐瞒了一些事情。”

 

马特歪头，“什么事情？”

 

托尼拨弄他的西装领口，“我们第一次见面的时候，我没告诉你我的姓。”

 

马特慢慢勾起嘴角，“我注意到了。”

 

“是有原因的，”托尼说，“我……算是个名人。”

 

“喔？”马特又挑了挑眉。

 

“斯塔克，”托尼脱口而出，不敢看马特的脸，“我姓斯塔克。”

 

长久的沉默。托尼抬头，发现马特在笑。

 

“看，没那么难吧？”马特笑盈盈地说。

 

“哈？”托尼的脑子不够用了。

 

“你真以为我不知道？”马特问，“那我刚才是怎么认出你的声音的？”

 

托尼思考了一下，张大嘴巴，“你是说……？”

 

“你泼到咖啡的时候我就知道你是谁了，”马特说，“我只是在等你亲口告诉我。”

 

他没生气？

 

“你没生气？”托尼大声问。

 

“我不是气这个，”马特抿嘴，“你回来之后应该给我打电话的。”

 

噢，所以马特知道阿富汗的事情，或许也知道了钢铁侠。

 

“你有担心我吗？”托尼开玩笑道，“跟你报备一下，我现在身体好得很。”他挑挑眉，虽然马特看不见。

 

马特皱眉，“你被恐怖分子绑架了，托尼，”他深呼吸，“我当然很担心。”

 

托尼胸口隐痛，他往前一步，“嗯。”他舔舔嘴唇。

 

马特扭头，又像是在直视托尼。肯定是脚步声的关系。

 

“那你原谅我了吗？”托尼试探性地再向前一步，“原谅我没打电话给你。”

 

马特低头，一绺发丝垂在额前，“或许。”他嘴角露出笑意。

 

“或许？”托尼笑着迈出最后一步，彻底拉近他们之间的距离，“或许……我该补偿你。”

 

“我喜欢早餐吃松饼。”

 

托尼在马特面前愣住，“哈？”

 

“我喜欢，早餐吃松饼。”马特重复一遍，笑意渐深。

 

托尼歪头，“早餐？”

 

“早餐。”

 

托尼过了好一会儿才反应过来，睁大眼睛，“ _ _噢。__ ”

 

托尼拽着马特，从他那两位困惑的好友身边飞奔出办公室。

 

“取消我的预约，”马特对他俩说，“明天之前我不会回来了。”

 

他俩迷惑的神情让托尼忍不住想笑，但他还有更重要的事情要做。

 

 

-完-


End file.
